


Outtakes

by limerencing



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Scared Ryan Bergara, TJ Marchbank - Freeform, when ryans not scared hes a lil shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limerencing/pseuds/limerencing
Summary: A chronological list of parts in episodes of Buzzfeed: Unsolved edited out because Shane was acting a little too demony.Alternatively, Shane is a demon in love with Ryan Bergara and whoever edits BFU episodes is trying really hard not to alert the Pope.





	1. Sallie House

The Sallie house would be frightening if the demon was actually capable of anything other than parlor tricks and trivial murder. It was a boring place, ultimately. Shane had experienced many demons in his long life. Most of them groveling at his feet, hoping to kiss his ass enough that he wouldn't hurt them. 

Shane was only having fun with the flashlights. Honestly, he thought it would present no danger. His powers had little value while in the pretense of a human. Sure, he could turn on the television without looking for the remote, but beyond that, he only ever used them to mess with Ryan. He did not expect Ryan to go into full-blown panic attack mode.

Normally, their energies canceled out. It's probably why they never caught any entity before. Low-level demons were drawn to fear, despair, and entropy. Others would be glad to steer clear of those but would be ecstatic to find Shane with a lie between his teeth. Ryan's emotions so quickly escalating attracted one of these demons, and Shane couldn't do much to stop it.

Ryan paced in a cold sweat, repeatedly muttering a quote of advice said to them by Father Thomas. Shane laughed, shaking his head.

"Hey, just take a se- sit down, it's fine. Ok, don't hurt your-" He groaned internally. Shane sat on the chair Ryan, who was laying on the floor, was leaning his head against. "I mean, sure, we don't know how to explain that, maybe it's just, y'know, flashlights are funny like that." Ryan's breathing was calming, but Shane could tell it was too late. With Ryan's eyes closed, Shane made sure not to stir him as he stood gently.

A voice grumbled and Shane realized he was not physically hearing it, but feeling it. His eyes flickered to a mirror that was situated on an accent table across the room, making out his darkened form and one much darker a bit behind him. He needed to get TJ and the paranormal investigator out of the room. "Hey, Teej." He called casually. "Maybe get some establishing shots with Mark and Eric while Ry-guy here catches his breath, alright?" TJ nodded, taking the paranormal investigator and cameraman away. Shane looked back at Ryan for a moment.

"He's a pretty one, isn't he?" A recondite voice thundered in his brain. Shane glanced back to the mirror, scowling at the shadow.

"Sallie, is it?" Shane replied, his mouth not moving. 

"You know who I am." 

"I do. I'm also aware of your little games." He was sure to be as condescending as a telepathic conversation would yield him.

"Does he know about you?"

"Leave him be."

"Or what?"

Their reflections stilled, but Shane turned his head, eyes black and brows knitted together. His hands seized the blank space in front of him and the specter seemed to smother. 

The echo in his mind sputtered and groaned. Lower demons like this tended to push fear into the air they inhabited, but as he realized who he was messing with, the fear was returning to its source. Even Ryan seemed to straighten, his breath normalizing. 

"Shane?" He asked, eyes fluttering open. Shane turned towards him, his hand still holding the specter still. 

"Come on, Ry, let's go find the others. I think Devon said TJ was throwing up." 

Ryan didn't seem to ask how Shane knew that, maybe he didn't realize that they'd been 'alone' since Shane sent TJ and Eric away.


	2. Whaley House

Ryan was a bit more at ease with them being surrounded by San Diego's city streets. The Whaley house more forced an atmosphere of true grief rather than fear. Ryan resigned himself to just feeling mildly uncomfortable throughout the night. The boys took a moment in the jury room, the infamous vortex of spirits. _Honestly_ , Shane thought, _they were mostly harmless_. His first hint at a spirit with a meaner streak was his flashlight turning off. Ryan looked at him like he was hanging off the precipice of a cliff, his eyes big and bright. Shane shook his head, muttering something about the battery that neither of them believed. Shane was only vaguely aware of the spirits rocking in the chairs surrounding Ryan. They weren't even looking at him but were merely the dead trying to continue their lives. But there was one, a bit more wicked than the rest. Perhaps he'd been dead the longest, his soul twisting in the years of isolation and repetition. When he rocked his chair, the sound reached Ryan's ears. Shane was surprised, but Ryan was sinking deeper into his blanket of fear.

"Alright, it's my turn," Shane said, hoping Ryan was so wrapped up in himself that he did not notice the troubled look on Shane's face. The spirit was gone when Shane sat in the chair, leaving nothing but a tepid breath of air and the stench of Ryan's horror. Shane closed his eyes for a second, searching the space around him for something- anything. "I don't feel particularly strange. It's not a great chair." He quipped, which caused Ryan to chuckle and move on.

Most of the night was uneventful, bound to be edited out and thrown on the cutting room floor, replaced with Ryan's voiceover exposition.

The parlor was inhabited; filled to the brim with spirits. Shane examined the room as Ryan spoke. The malicious spirit was Yankee Jim. Shane had gotten whiffs of this spirit all night and could feel that he was just waiting to catch Ryan alone. He could get what he wanted, but he had to deal with him first.

"It's awfully quiet," Shane started, rambling off to appease Ryan, who was obviously listening. Yankee Jim stood quietly in the corner.

Once he could feel Ryan calm down, his eyes flickered to Jim.

 _If you touch him_ , Shane stared him down, waiting for any opposition, _I will make them hanging you look like a spa day_. 

 _Why are you obsessed with this puny human_? The spirit whined.

 _How am I supposed to maintain cover if he dies, Jim_? Shane shook his head. Yankee Jim didn't press anymore, but Shane's own mind wasn't so kind. He spent so much energy protecting Ryan Bergara. And Ryan didn't even like him that much. He stood. _Don't fuck with him, Jim. You know what will happen._

When Ryan went it, it was mostly normal, besides a whisper that was air. Sometimes the things Shane dismissed that Ryan found was actually a ghost, that was not.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to keep these chapters short and frequent. Feel free to request your favorite episodes to add demon moments in!


End file.
